Absolute Issei
by AidenDarkdragon
Summary: Después de que todo el mundo, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caidos y youkais, presenciaran la muerte de Issei a manos de la sangre de Samael y la destrucción de este, todos lloran la muerte del Sekiryuutei, sin embargo, este no ha muerto y luego de un tiempo regresa como el Sekiryuutei absoluto y se convertira, no en el rey, sino en el dios del harem. IsseiXGranHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES INICIALES:** En este fic Reynare no murió, fue salvada por Issei de Kokabiel y terminó inscribiendose en la academia Kuoh para estar más cerca de Issei e incluso vive con el en su "casa". Grayfia no se casó con Sirzechs, este se caso con Layla Bakelian (de Fairy Tail), Grayfia es la matriarca viuda del clan Lucifugs y tiene una relación familiar con Kurumi Lucifugs (una de mis OCs).

* * *

 _ **Simbología:**_

-Hola- Dialogo normal

-"Hola"- Comunicación mental, telepatia o pensamiento

- **Hola** \- Zekagengroos

-[Hola]- Ddraig u otro ser de gran poder

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Reborn**

 **-POV DE ISSEI-**

Oscuridad, frio, miedo, duda, eso es lo que siento en este momento, no se donde estoy, hace poco tiempo que e despertado en este lugar, es muy parecido al paisaje mental de la Boosted Gear, la única diferencia es que el lugar donde me encuentro es completamente oscuro. ¿Como e llegado a aquí?¿Donde estoy?, eso es lo único que me pasa por la mente en este momento. Lo último que recuerdo es estar peleando contra Samael, yo perforé su corazón y él me inyecto su sangre... ¡Espera! Bucho nos dijo que la sangre de Samael era un veneno motral.

 **-POV NORMAL-**

-Entonces es verdad, estoy muerto.-dijo Issei tristemente.

-Me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más, defender a mis amigos, graduarme y por lo menos cumplir mi sueño de ser el rey del harem.-dijo Issei con una sonrisa nostálgica.

El castaño cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras unas lágrimas recorian sus mejillas. Todo a lo que él aspiraba lograr se perdió en menos de un segundo.

-¡YO QUERIA DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN!-gritó Issei a los cuatro vientos mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

 **-Eres raro-** ¿?

-¡¿Eeehhhh?!-exclamó Issei levantando la cabeza de golpe.

 **-Tienes unos objetivos muy curiosos-** ¿?

-¿Quien eres?¿Donde estas?-dijo el castaño euforico.

Cuando este miró al frente unos gigantescos y brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron provocando que el castaño cayera sobre su trasero por la sorpresa que le causo la aparición de esos ojos.

 **-Soy un ser con tu misma sangre-** ¿?

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo el castaño confuso-¿Que eres? o mejor dicho ¿quien eres?

De repente, los ojos rojos delante de él empezaron a brillar, era un brillo tan cegador que Issei tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar ciego. Cuando el brillo ceso y el castaño pudo abrir los ojos casi le da un ataque al corazón. Frente a él habia un enorme dragon, sin embargo, este era un poco distinto (se me da muy mal describir seres fantásticos así que mejor vayan a mi Facebook donde subiré la foto de dicho ser, se llama Aiden Darkfire).

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!-grito un alucinado Issei.

 **-Hola-** ¿?

-¿Que demonios eres?-exclamó Issei un poco más tranquilo.

 **-Soy Zekagengroos, un caótico.-** contestó la criatura ahora identificada como Zekagengroos.

-¿Un caótico?-preguntó Issei ya totalmente calmado.

 **-Un ser portador del poder del caos, la destrucción y el apocalipsis, una criatura superior a cualquier dios... Y también soy tu padre-** finalizó Zekagengroos.

-Ya veo, un portador del caos, la destrucción y...¿¡MI PADRE!?-exclamo el castaño dandose cuenta de las últimas palabras del caótico.

 **-Asi es, me presentaré formalmente-** dijo Zekagengroos. **-Soy Zekagengroos, el caótico más fuerte, dios absoluto del apocalipsis, rey del caos, bestia de la destrucción y padre del príncipe del caos y actual sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-** dijo Zekagengroos mirando a Issei al finalizar su presentación.

-¿Como es possible que tu seas mi pafre? Soy un humano y tu eres un caótico-preguntó el castaño.

 **-No es tan difícil teniendo en cuenta que tu madre es humana-** contestó el caótico.

-¿Mi madre? Espera, entonces, ¿quienes són los padres que me han estado cuidando todo este tiempo?-preguntó Issei.

 **-Las personas que cuidarón de ti hasta ahora són almas, hace mucho tiempo ellos murieron, y como yo estaba sellado y ambos cumplian los requisitos que queria que tubieran las personas que cuidarian de ti hasta que nos encontraramos, así que les di un cuerpo a cambio de que te cuidaran hasta el dia en que tu y yo nos encontraramos-** finalizó el caótico mientras se estiraba delante de Issei.

-¿Que es eso de que estabas sellado?¿Y que va ha pasar ahora con ellos?-pregunto Issei preocupados por sus "padres".

 **-Eso de que estaba sellado te lo contare luego, por lo que respecta a tus padres adoptivos, creo que tendras que hablarlo tu con ellos-** aclaró el caótico.

-Tienes razón...¡Espera!¡Estoy muerto!¡¿Como quieres que hable con ellos?!-exclamó el castaño.

 **-Es verdad, ahora mismo estas muerto mira aquí esta tu cuerpo-** dijo el caótico abriendo su garra derecha dejando ver el cuerpo del castaño para segundos quemarlo en una bola de fuego con el núcleo amarillo y el resto violeta.

-¡Mi cuerpo!-exclamó el castaño viendo como su cuerpo era reducido a cenizas.

 **-No te preocupes, ese cuerpo estaba muy gastado, el que vas a tener ahora sera mejor-** dijo el caótico dejando confuso al castaño.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Issei.

 **-Voy a hacerte un nuevo cuerpo, como hijo mio debes estar a la altura de las expectativas que yo y muchos más tienen puestas en ti-** explicó el rey del caos.

-Ya veo...¡Espera!-dijo el castaño

 **-¿Mmmmhhh?¿Que pasa?-** preguntó el caótico.

-Antes me llamaste "actual Sekiryuutei", eso quiere decir...-dijo el castaño.

 **-Compruevalo tu mismo-** sonrio el caótico abriendo su garra derecha dejando ver el nuevo cuerpo de Issei, el cual, dejó en el suelo.

-"¡Que rápido!"-pensó el castaño.

Issei avanzó hasta su nuevo cuerpo, este era exactamente igual a su anterior cuerpo, las únicas diferencias de este era que era más alto y tonificado que el anterior, aparte de estar cubierto por una manto de esscamas invisibles al ojo humano. El castaño dirijio la mirada hacia su oadre.

-Dime p...a...pa-dijo el castaño avergonzado por llamar al caótico de esa forma.

 **-¿Que pasa hijo?-** preguntó el caótico con total normalidad.

-En este cuerpo, ¿a quien pertenece el brazo izquierdo?-preguntó el castaño.

 **-Metete en tu cuerpo i compruevalo por tu mismo-** respondió Zekagengroos.

-¿Y como entro?-preguntó Issei.

 **-Cierra los ojos y concentra tu energia hacia el cuerpo-** explicó el caótico.

El castaño hizo lo que su padre le indicó, cero los ojos y empezó a concentrar su energia hacia su nuevo cuerpo. Una aura carmesí empezó a emerger de Issei, el aura seguia creciendo y de repente, un potente resplandor iluminó el lugar, cuando este ceso, en ese lugar solo quedaban el cuerpo del castaño y su padre. Después de unos segundos, el cuerpo del castaño empezó a reaccionar y este empezó ha abrir los ojos.

-Mmmmhhh...-se quejó el castaño.

 **-...-** el padre del castaño se quedo cayado todo el tiempo.

-Are,¿que ha pasado?¿Funcionó?-preguntó el castaño mientras levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo.

 **-Compruevalo tu mismo-** le respondió su padre.

Issei bajo la mirada y empezó a mirar su nuevo cuerpo,se pusó de pie y empezó a palmearse todo el cuerpo para comprovar que era real y no un sueño.

-¡Funcionó!-gritó Issei al aire.

 **-Pues claro, que esperabas del dios absoluto del apocalipsis-** dijo su padre con orgullo.

-Entonces...-dijo el castaño dirigiendo su mirada a su brazo izquierdo.

 **-El deseo del portador es lo que hace más fuerte a la Sacred Gear, como más fuerte sea tu deseo el recuperar a tu compañero, más posibilidades hay de que este siga a tu lado-** dijo Zekagengroos mirando al orizonte.

-Bien...-dijo Issei cerando los ojos y empezando a apretar su puño izquierdo.

Una gran cantidad de aura carmesí empezó a rodear al castaño, después de unos segundos, dicha aura empezó a concentrarse en el brazo izquierdo de Issei obteniendo como resultado la alarición de un brazo un poco "especial".

-¿Funcionó?-dijo el castaño abriendo los ojos.

Issei dirijio su mirada a su brazo izquierdo y...

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!-gritó Issei.

El brazo del castaño habia cambiado, sin embargo, no era lo que este esperaba encontrar, en lugar de la Boosted Gear o del brazo de dragon de Ddraig, habia aparecido un brazo con escamas naranjas-carmesí con una especie de línea azul celeste que iba desde el dorso de su mano hasta su codo (El Devil Bringer de Devil May Cry).

-[Pareces sorprendido compañero]-dijó una voz que provenia del nuevo brazo del castaño. (En lugar de brillar el dorso de la mano de color esmeralda, brilla toda la línea azul del Devil Bringer).

-La verdad es que si...¡¿Eh?!¡Ddraig!-dijó el castaño feliz al darse cuenta de que su compañero dragon seguia a su lado.

-[Si, por lo que veo sigues con vida]-dijó Ddraig.

-Si gracias a papa-dijó el castaño mirando a su padre.

Sin embargo, este se encontaba totalmente serio mirando a Issei y su nuevo brazo, entonces Zekagengroos abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar con el castaño de algo que cambiaria su vida de ahora en adelante.

 **FINAL DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, tenia pensado ponerle como título "Gran Harem", pero decidi cambiarlo ya que no me llamaba la atención, pero tranquilos, el gran harem estara presente. Este fic se define en 4 ideas: un issei supertocho, un harem inmenso y bestial, MUCHO LEMMON, y una gran trama.

Aquí os dejo el que sera el Gran Harem de Issei:

-Rias

-Akeno

-Koneko

-Asia

-Xenovia

-Rossweise

-Ravel

-Sona

-Tsubaki

-Momo

-Yura

-Kuroka

-Irina

-Ophis

-Gabriel

-Serafall

-Yasaka

-Kunou

-Reynare

-Grayfia

-Timat

-Yubelluna

-Le Fay

-Seekvaira

-Kurumi (OC)

-Jenny (de Fairy Tail)

-Maria (OC)

-Cana (de Fairy Tail)

-Rin (OC)

-Yui (de To Love Ru)

-Lilith (de Trinity Seven)

-Mira (de Fairy Tail)

-Lala (de To Love Ru)

-Mio (de Shinmai Maou No Testament)

-Lucy (de Fairy Tail)

 **¡TENTRA Y CINCO CHICAS!**

PONEDME EN LOS REVIEWS SI QUEREIS QUE AÑADA A OTRA CHICA AL HAREM.

BY MINNA.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Simbología:**_

-Hola- Dialogo normal

-"Hola"- Comunicación mental, telepatia o pensamiento

\- **Hola** \- Zekagengroos

-[Hola]- Ddraig u otro ser de gran poder

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Start**

Oscuro, así es el lugar en el que nos encontramos ahora mismo. Un lugar tan oscuro como la cueva más profunda que existe, en este oscuro lugar se pueden ver a 2 seres, un chico castaño de aproximadamente 17 años cuyo brazo izquierdo no era humano, más bien diriamos que en vez de un brazo, más bien parecía una garra. El otro ser que habitaba este lugar era un monstruo en toda regla, cuerpo morado con ligeras grietas carmesí a lo largo de su cuerpo, uñas rojas como la sangre con picos carmesí a lo largo de su espalda y cabeza. Pero lo más tenebroso de esta bestia eran sus ojos, unos ojos completamente rojos, más rojos que la sangre misma, con una profundidad que resultaba incluso atrayente. Estos dos seres eran Zekegengroos y Hyoudou Issei, padre e hijo reunidos en el lugar menos habitado en todo el universo. Anteriormente el caótico conocido como Zekagengroos había rebelado a Issei su verdadero origen, le había otorgado un nuevo cuerpo y le había ayudado a recuperar a su compañero Ddraig. Sin embargo, ahora dicho caótico tenía la mirada seria y más penetrante de lo normal.

 **-POV NORMAL-**

-Papa que ocure?-dijo Issei un poco preocupado por la penetrante mirada que le estaba dando su padre.

 **-Dime Issei, ¿que tienes planeado hacer ahora?-** le preguntó Zekagengroos mientras cerraba los ojos de forma serena.

-Supongo que buscar la forma de volver a casa con Bucho y los demás-respondió Issei mientras se ponía en una pose pensatiba.

 **-En verdad, no has aprendido nada-** dijo su padre con un tono de decepción.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Issei un poco molesto ya que incluso su propio padre lo trataba como si fuera un idiota.

Zekagengroos noto el tono de molestia que tenia el castaño en su voz, se giro para quedar cara a cara con su hijo y procedio a hablar.

 **-¿Crees que puedes volver ahora?-** dijo el caótico. **-Volver ahora...¡¿Para que te vuelvan a dar una paliza y tratarte como un simple demonio de clase baja?!**

Issei se sorprendio ante el tono de voz que había usado su padre en esa pregunta, se podía notar perfectamente una gran cantidad de ira en esas palabras, sin embargo, esa ira no iba dirigida a Issei, más bien, parecía ir dirigida hacia alguien.

-Papa...-dijo el castaño al notarlo.

 **-Te e estado observando Issei, cada día te observaba, pese a no estar a tu lado te e visto crecer y madurar. E visto como te convertiste en un demonio, e visto tu pelea contra ese mujeriego del clan Phenex, e visto tu primera pelea contra el dragon blanco, e visto tu expresión de felicidad al estar rodeado de tantas chicas hermosas, e visto la primera vez que entraste en el estado de Juggernaut Drive y e visto tu pelea contra tu yo falso-** explicó el caótico con una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro.

-Papa...-dijo el castaño.

 **-Se que muchas personas, y me incluyo en ellas, veían un gran potencial en ti. Sin embargo...-** dijo el caótico mientras una aura de ira empezaba a rodearlo. **-Otros solo te veían como un simple siervo, un ser sin fuerza ni poder, un ser que solo se podía definir como basura**.

-Papa...-dijo en voz baja Issei, dandose cuenta de lo que quería decir su padre.

El castaño bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños y dientes con un sentimiento de frustración. Todo lo que dijo su padre era verdad, siempre se enfrentaba a seres de mayor poder los cuales solo se burlaban de él cuando decía que iba a proteger a sus compañeros. Siempre se culpo por ser débil y no tener fuerza para defender a sus amigos, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser más fuerte, simplemente lo dejaba pasar como si fuera algo pasajero.

-[Aibou...]-dijo Ddraig al ver el estado de ánimo del castaño.

El castaño dio un paso al frente en dirección a su padre, el cual, seguia expulsando su aura con ira.

-No voy a volver-dijo el castaño captando la atención de su padre, el cual dejó de expulsar su aura y giro su cabeza en dirección a su hijo.

-No voy a volver así-dijo el castaño dando otro paso al frente.

-Acabo de encontrar a mi verdadero padre-dijo el castaño mientras seguia avanzando.-E recuperado mi cuerpo,(paso adelante), e recuperado a mi compañero y estoy empazando a descubrir quien soy realmente.

 **-Issei...-** dijo el rey del caos.

-Por eso...-dijo Issei mientras se detenia a escasos metros de su padre.

-[Aibou...]-dijo el dragon rojo.

-¡Quiero que me hagas más fuerte, PAPA!-gritó el castaño mientras se inclinaba delante de su padre.

Los pasos del caótico empezaron a sonar, conforme la distancia entre el castaño y su padre disminuia, el sonido augmentaba. El castaño no podia ver nada ya que seguia con la cabeza agachada, por lo que solo podia escuchar los pasos de su padre, el cual, se aproximaba lentamente hacia él. Pero a escasos centimetros del castaño, los pasos cesaron, cosa que dejo confundido al castaño lo cual provoco que levantara la cabeza. Al tenerla completamente lavantada un sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso Issei-** frente al castaño se encontraba el rey del caos con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus fauces, dandole a entender al castaño, lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

-[Me alegra ver que el chico que era capaz de todo para defender a sus compañeros sigue vivo]-dijo Ddraig

-Hi, me volveré mucho más fuerte, dejare de ser tratado como escoria para ser el PRINCIPE DEL CAOS Y CUMPLIRÉ MI SUEÑO DE SER EL REI DEL HAREM!-gritó Issei con gran animo.

Su padre no izo nada más que sonreir al ver actuar así a su hijo.

-Entonces...-dijo el castaño mientras el flequillo le cubría los ojos.

 **-¿Mmmhhhh?-** dijo el caótico un poco confuso

-¿Cuando empezamos?-dijo el castaño levantando la cabeza permitiendole ver a su padre la mayor sonrisa hamas dibujada en el rostro de su hijo.

El caótico sonrió y creo un gran portal delante de él y su hijo.

 **-Ahora mismo-** dijo el rey del caos mientras entraba por el portal seguido de su hijo.

* * *

 _PRADERA_

Cuando el castaño y su padre terminaron de cruzar el portal se encontraron frente a jna hermosa pradera verde ten extensa hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. (La imagen de dicha pradera sera subida a mi Facebook: Aiden Darkfire).o

-Papa ¿que es este lugar?-pregunto el castaño mientras contemplaba dicha pradera.

 **-Es un espacio dimensional que e creado para tu entrenamiento de 101 años-** dijo su padre mirando al frente.

El personal mantubo de castañas durante unos segundos.

-¡¿COMO QUE 101 AÑOS?!-gritó el castaño.

 **-No te preocupes, en este espacio dimensional el tiempo transcurre de forma distinta, 30 años aquí equivalen a 1 mes en la realidad, por lo que en terminos reales entrenaras 3 meses y 11 dias. Cuando salgas de este espacio conservaras tu cambios magicos, mentales y físicos, sin embargo, tu edad no sufrirá cambios, por lo que cuando vuelvas tendras la misma edad que ahora-** finalizó su padre.

-Menso mal, creia que me iba a hacer viejo entrenando-suspiró el castaño.

 **-Preparate Issei, empieza tu entrenamiento-** y con esas palabras de parte de su padre, la "tortura con grandes resultados" de el castaño empezó.

* * *

(A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LOS CAMBIOS DE TIEMPO SERAN MÁS NOTATORIOS, LOS SALTOS DE TIEMPO SERAN MUY DESTACABLES. LOS PODERES Y HABILIDADES DEL CASTAÑO NO SE EXPLICARAN, A ESCEPCION DE ALGUNA QUE SERA MÁS DESTACADA Y DESCRITA CORRECTAMENTE).

* * *

 _10 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Durante los primeros 10 años, el entrenamiento del castaño se baso en la mejora de su físico y en su Sacred Gear. El castaño habia obtenido una torso músculoso y una resistencia física envidiable, podia saltar desde un precipicio de 20 metros y era capaz de llegar al suelo de pie. Por lo que hace a la Boosted Gear, el era capaz de multiplicar su fuerza (1 BOOST +) hasta 125 veces, podia realizar 110 Dragons Shots y podia mantenerse en el estado de Balance Breaker durante 10 meses y utilizar el Canon Destroyer un máximo de 20 veces. A parte de que mejoro sus habilidades con Ascalon y que creo un nuevo ataque con la Boosted Gear llamado Cañon Aurora (BOOSTS necessarios=5, Utilidad=30 veces, apariencia=torrente blanco y negro que emerge de la gema del dorso de la Boosted Gear).

 _5 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Durante los siguientes 4 años, el castaño empezó a tomar el control de la Juggernaut Drive, tal era su control de este que llegó un punto en el que el modo Juggernaut Drive no consumía la vida del castaño, además de que la armadura en modo Juggernaut Drive adquirió una nueva apariencia, la ramdura estaba hecha completamente de escamas negras con leve toques carmesí oscuro y con marcas azules en espalda, brazos y piernas. Una cola también negra con los símbolos azules y con la punta en forma de tridente (como la de Acnologia). El casco, (era exactamente igual que la cabeza de Acnologia). Por lo que respecta a la parte de la barriga y el tronco era completamente carmesí-oscuro con lineas y fragmentos negros que salian de los lados. No tenia alas. El otro año de estos 5 Issei mejoro sus habilidades magicas ltra vez, solo que esta vez lo izo para augmentar sus reservas mágicas.

 _8 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

A Issei le llevó 4 años controlar la Juggernaut Drive, pero tardó el doble en aprender a usarla ya que al contener tanto poder destructivo dentro era difícil contenerse.

 _2 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

2 años después el castaño consiguió aprender y dominar la magia dragonslayer del apocalipsis que le había enseñado su padre. Los ataques de dicha magia eran: Garra, Rujido, Alas, Puño devastador, Onda zero, Coraza caótica y torrente del dragón del apocalipsis.

 _6 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

De los 6 años siguientes, Issei dedico 3 de ellos a aprender a dominar la Dragon Force de la magia DragonSlayer, (la apariencia de Issei sera una foto que subiré en mi Facebook de Natsu Dragneel, solo imaginen las escamas rojas de color carmesí, los ojos rojos y el pelo castaño). Los otros 3 los dedicó otra vez a ejercicio físico, solo que esta vez el ejercicio era mucho más radical, ya que su padre creó volvanes y demás fenomenos para no hacerle fácil la tarea al castaño.

 _4 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Los siguientes 4 años Issei se las pasó mejorando la tarcera habilidad propia de la Boosted Gear. Dicha Sacred Gear pose 3 no 2 habilidades, multiplicar el poder del usuario, transferir dicho podera otras personas y por último, el Power Take, copiar la habilidad o poder de otro poder que haya tenido contacto directo con la Boosted Gear. Pues bien, Issei estubo 4 años para dominar dicha habilidad y tras lograrlo podia usar el Sword Birth de Kiba, el Forviden Volar View de Gasper y la Divine Dividing de Vali.

 _10 AÑOS DESPUÉS (primer dia de dichos 10 años)_

El sol brillaba en la padrera del caos (decidi lamarla así en vez de simplemente llamarla pradera XD), nuestro castaño se encontraba estirado a la sombra de uno de los árboles de dicha pradera con los ojos cerados mientras el viento movia su cabello. Después de unos segundos el padre de nuestro héroe sé acercó a este con el plan de entrenamiento para los próximos 10 años.

 **-Issei levantate es hora de entrenar por un tiempo-** dijo el padre del castaño.

-Y bien que me toca entrenar ahora?-pregunto el castaño mientras se levantaba.

 **-Vas a encontrar, obtener y dominar las Caothical King Sword Art (Arte del Rey Caotico de Espadas).-**

-¿Y eso que es?-

 **-Las CKSA son tres espadas que los mejores caótico usaron en su tiempo de gloria, sin embargó los años pasaron y un dia 2 de esas 3 espadas se perdieron.-**

-¿Como que dos de tres, donde esta la tercera?-

 **-Te lo dije cuando nos c** **onocimos no, soy el caótico más fuerte de todos-** dijó el padre del castaño mientras abria una brecha delante de Issei, de dicha brecha empezó a salir una espada morada oscura con toques rojos y una hoja violeta carmesí (la espada Bladix de To Love Ru Darkness).

-Impresionante-dijó Issei mientras agaraba dicha espada.

 **-Esta es la segunda de las tres CKSA, su nombre es Chaotic Marian, tiene la habilidad Trickster, esta habilidad te permite preveer los movimientos de tus enemigos y bloquear dichos movimientos a una alta velocidad. Las otras dos espadas son Rayner, con la habilidad de Swordmaster y Absolute Ruin, con la habilidad de Royalguard. Cuando obtengas las tres espadas obtendras también la habilidad Quicksilver como "premio" adicional.-**

-Entonces tengo que buscar primero las otras dos no?-

 **-Asi es, pero hay un pequeño problema, la primera espada, Rayner, se encuentra en un lugar llamado Meiro Buraindo, también conocido como el laberinto ciego.-**

-¿Laberinto ciego?, ¿que es eso?-

 **-Es un laberinto como el nomre indica, sin embargo, el apodo de ciego es porque es un lugar tan oscuro que no ves absolutamente nada, una oscuridad tan intensa que devora hasta el brillo más intenso.-**

-Supongo que voy a tener que superar ese laberinto dependiendo únicamente de mis sentidos y intuiciones. ¿Y la tercera donde esta?-

 **-La tercera CKSA, Absolute Ruin, se encuentra en las profundidades de Inka Sukeruton conocida como la cripta esqueleto.-**

-Ese lugar tiene nombre de mazmora de videojuego.-

 **-Que jo te engañe el nombre, ese lugar es conocido por muchas personas y eso es lo que lo hace tan terrorifico, cuando alguien muere dentro de la cripta renace como un Shikotsu (hueso muerto), los seres que habitan dicha cripta. Han entrado tantos seres y han muerto tantos dentro que el número de seres de dicho lugar es un número que aun no existe, superior al infinito.-**

-Entonces creo que primero ire al Meiro Buraindo.- Dijo Issei mientras se levantaba.

El padre del castaño creo un portal dimensional que llevaria al castaño a la entrada del laberinto.

 **-Buena suerte hijo.-** le dijo Zekagengroos

-Gracias papa, nos vemos.-dicho esto el castaño cruzó el portal para empezar la busqueda de la primera Caothical King Sword Art.

 _5 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

La busqueda del castaño de la espada Rayner (la imagen de dicha espada sera subida a mi Facebook: Aiden Darkfire) fue un éxito, tardó un poco más de lo esperado pero al final obtuvo la primera espada, y con ella la habilidad Swordmaster.

 **-Genial hijo, de verdad estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo y al parecer este esta dando sus frutos.-**

-Gracias papa, sin embargo esta espada es un poco rara no?-

 **-Su habilidad es Swordmaster, permite al usuario adquirir un gran dominio de la habilidad con espadas sin embargo, la habilidad con espada se basa en la velicidad por eso tiene esa especie de filo, para que sea más rápida.-**

-Entiendo, bueno creo que hoy me iré a dormir y mañana partiremos hacia Inka Sukeruton, te parece bien Ddraig?-

-[Por mi esta bien compañero, nos vemos mañana.]-

A la mañana siguiente el castaño se despertó en poco más tarde de lo normal, debido al cansancio, pero cuando recupero todas las fuerzas no perdió tiempo y se fue hacia la cripta esqueleto.

Al llegar a dicho lugar el castaño se dio cuenta de que el ligar era parecido a una torre subterránea, sin embargo, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, todo lo contrario a lo que le había dicho su padre, ya que mucha gente queria hacerse con la espada. Este decidio no pensarlo mucho y se adentró a la torre. Issei descubrió que la torre tenia un total de 9125 dungeons, lo cuál superaría en unos 5 años aproximadamente si lograba superar 5 dungeons cada dia.

 _SALTOS DE TIEMPO_

Los años pasaban y el castaño lograba superar las dungeons cada vez más rápido, en algunas salas los Shikotsu se la habían puesto difícil, sin embargo, el castaño no se daba por vencido y al final lograba pasar las salas, las ganas de ver a Rias, Akeno y a las demás le motivaba para seguir adelante y no rendirse nunca, cosa que a Ddraig le hacia sentirse orgulloso de su compañero, al cual había empezado a ver como su hermano menor, ya que si bien estaba sellado y no compartían ninguna relación de sangre este se sentia orgulloso de que el castaño nunca se diera por vencido, además de que fue el único detodos sus portadores que no lo vió como una heramienta sino cómo un amigo y compañero.

 _ÚLTIMA DUNGEON, PISO NÚMERO 9124, 5 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

El castaño se encontraba delante de la puerta que daba entrada a la última dungeon de la cripta.

-[Bien hecho hermano, has llegado hasta la última dungeon de la torre, me siento orgulloso de ti]-dijo Ddraig

-Gracias hermano, aunque de no ser por ti habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.-le respondió el castaño.

El castaño entró a la sala, invocó la Boosted Gear, izo aparecer la espada Chaotic Marian en su mano derecha y a Rayner en su mano izquierdo y se puso en posición de pelea esperando a que sonara la señalque daba inicio a la dungeon, cuando la señal sonó el castaño se preparó, esperando a que las ordas de Shikotsu aparecieran, sin embargo, nada sucedio cosa que confundio al castaño. De repente una garra proveniente del oscuro techo de la sala se dirigió hacia el castaño con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad, el castaño se dio cuanto de esto y dio un salto hacia atras esquivando la garra que provenía del techo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-preguntó el castaño mirando hacia el techo de la sala.

 _-Vaya vaya, al fin alguien a conseguido superar las otras 9124 dungeons de la torre, llevo 4999 años esperando a que alguien logre llegar hasta aquí.-_ dijó una voz proveniente del techo del lugar.

De repente un extraño ser descendió del techo de la sala hasta el suelo de la misma. Dicha criatura era un ser con cuerpo gigantesco como el esqueleto de un ciempiés con 6 ojos rojos y dos guadañas gigantes en la parte superior del cuerpo (el jefe del último piso de SAO).

-¿Quien eres?-

 _ **-Donde estan mis modales, me llamo Desertor Catacumban, también puedes llamarme DC, soy el jefe final de la cripta esqueleto y también... soy la criatura que te matará en 3 segundos.-**_ dijo el ser ahora identificado como DC.

-Pues yo soy Hyoudou Issei, hijo de Zekagengroos y soy la persona que te derrotará en 2 segundos y obtendrá la espada Absolute Ruin.-dijo el castaño poniendose en posición de combate.

 ** _-Asi que tu también eres como yo.-_**

-¿Que quieres decir?-

 ** _-Yo también vine a esta cripta con la intención de conseguir esa espada y lo conseguí, pero esta espada esta maldita.-_**

-¿Que quieres decir con maldita?-

 ** _-Cuando consegui superar al anterior jefe de esta sala me dirige hacia la sala de la espada, pero, cuando agare la espada un voz me dijo que no era la persona indicada para empuñar dicha espada y lugo me convertí en esta cosa.-_**

-"[Hermano, ¿te acuerdas de las escrituras que habia en la sala anterior?]"-le dijó mentalmente Ddraig al castaño.

-"Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que esos símbolos decían que _un triángulo tiene tres puntas"_ -le respondió el castaño.

-"[Seguramente quiera decir que para conseguir esa espada sea necesario tener las otras dos]"-

-"Seguro tienes razón, entonces encarguémonos de esta cucaracha gigante y cogamos la espada."-

-"[Así se habla hermano]"-

-Lo siento pero necesito esa espada y si tu té interpones en mi camino no tendre otra opción que acabar contigo.-dijo el castaño mientras se lanzaba contra DC.

 _-Veamos de que estas hecho insecto.-_ dijo DC corriendo hacía el castaño.

DC intentó cortar al castaño por la mitad con su guadaña derecha, el castaño interceptó dicho ataque con Rayner y intentó cortar la garra de la criatura con Chaotic Marian pero DC lo bloqueó y empujó al castaño hacía atrás. Issei aterrizó derecho, sin embargo necesitó clavar a Rayner en el suelo para evitar ser arrastrado más lejos de lo necesario. En cuanto este se recuperó guardó a Rayner y a Chaotic Marian (las CKSA se "guardan" en una dimensión de bolsillo personal de Issei) y se puso en posición de pelea con su Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[SHOT DRAGON]**

El castaño envió un Dragon Shot hacía DC y empezó a correr detrás de dicho ataque con la intención de golpear al monstruo justo después de que el ataque impactara en él. Catacumban corto el Dragon Shot por la mitad causando una explosión, de entre la nuve de polvo que se formó apareció el castaño dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara a DC.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Con un augmento de 5 BOOSTS, el golpe que el castaño le dio al jefe final logró derribarlo, sin embargo, no logró derrotarlo.

 ** _-De verdad creias que iba a ser tan fácil derrotarme, soy el jefe más poderoso de esta mazmora, si ya tuviste problemas con los otros pisos con este te aseguro que va a ser tu final.-_**

-Perro ladrador poco mordedor.-se burló el castaño.

 _-¡Voy a acabar contigo insecto!-_ dijó DC lanzándose contra el castaño.

Durante unos 20 minutos puñetazos y cortes iban y venían, el castaño realizaba golpes y patadas con unos tres BOOSTS de augmento un cada combo de puños y patadas, sin embargo el monstruo no se quedaba atras y logró asentarle unos cuantos cortes al castaño. Luego de esos 20 minutos ambos se encontraban completamente exaustos, pero había algo que confundia a DC y es que el castaño estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo.

 ** _-¿Que es tan gracioso demonio?-_**

-No es nada solamente estoy feliz de ver que la estrategia de mi hermano funcionó.-

 ** _-¿Que quieres decir?-_**

-Mi hermano me dijo que primero me concentrara en cansarte y luego acabar todo de un golpe y al parecer funcionó.-

 _-Maldito.-_ dijo el monstruo dandose cuanta de que había caído de lleno en la trampa del castaño.

El castaño invocó sus dos espadas y empezó a correr en dirección al monstruo.

-Sword Booster.-dijó el castaño mientras empezaba a realizar rápidos cortes a DC causándole un gran dolor. (Igual que en SAO cuando Kirito utiliza sus dos espadas por primera vez).

 _-Gahhhh-_ gritaba Desertor Catacumban mientras era cortado por el castaño.

-Hake Mate-dijó el castaño saltando al aire y realizando un corte vertical con sus dos espadas, acabando con el monstruo.

El monstruo cayó al suelo mientras empezaba a brillar, segundos después este explotó en pequeñas partículas de luz, haciendo que la puerta que daba entrada al lugar donde residía Absolute Ruin se abriese. El castaño entró a la sala, era una sala con las paredes blancas decoradas con gemas de color rojo, en el centro, clavada en un tipo de pedestal, se encontraba la espada Absolute Ruin (imagen subida a mi Facebook: Aiden Darkfire). El castaño caminó hasta el pedastal y se colocó lo suficientemente cerca para poder agarrar bien la espada.

-[Bien hecho hermano, te tardaste 5 años en superar toda la mazmorra, pero lo has hecho.]-

-Ohe era más difícil de lo que parecía.-dijó el castaño mientras agarraba la espada por la empuñadura.

-Veamos si tu teoría es cierta y esta espada decide acepterme.-

El castaño ejerció presión en sus brazos y empezó a tirar hacia arriba para poder sacar la espada. Pese a la fuerza que hizo el castaño para arrancar la espada, esta salió por si sola. Cuando la espada se encontraba completamente extraída del pedestal empezó a brillar de color rojo azulado, el brillo duró unos segundos y después desapareció como si nada.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-preguntó el castaño.

-[Al parecer la espada te ha aceptado como su nuevo portador. Bien hecho hermano.]-dijo Ddraig.

-Gracias hermano.-dijó el castaño guardando su nueva espada en su dimensión de bolsillo.-Sera mejor que volvamos con papa.-

Tras decir estas palabras el castaño se teletransportó de vuelta a la Pradera del caos.

 _20 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Si 10 años fue lo que tardó Issei en encontrar las 3 Caothical King Sword Art, el entrenamiento para dominar las 3 técnicas de estas y la técnica comun que compartían fue mucho más complicado ya que le llevó 20 años conseguir dominar las 4 técnicas pero al final lo logró con éxito.

 _65 AÑOS DESDE EL INICIO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO_

El castaño se encontraba delante de su padre el cual le había llamado porque tenia que contarle algo importante respecto a su "brazo".

 **-Issei, ¿te acuerdas del brazo que tenias cuando te hice tu nuevo cuerpo?-**

-¿Te refieres a este?-dijó Issei haciendo aparecer el "brazo" que tenia desde que su padre le creo su cuerpo nuevo.

 **-Asi es, esa es la Claw Ruin, la garra de un ser al que llamaban el caballero de la ruina, tu madre me contó acerca de dicho ser ya que ella se sentía familiarizada con dicho caballero, sin embargo nunca me dijó porque.-**

-Asi que Claw Ruin. ¿Y como es que la tengo?-

 **-No tengo ni idea, cuando cree tu cuerpo no tenia en cuanta que tu brazo ya no era humano, por lo cual dicho brazo adopto la forma que quiso, y por alguna razón se transformó en la Claw Ruin.-**

-¿Tiene alguna ventaja?-preguntó el castaño.

 **-La verdad es que si, la Claw Ruin posee tres ataques, bueno, más bien dos ataques y un modo de combate.-**

-¿Modo de combate?-

 **-Asi es, los ataques de la Claw Ruin són la Mano Espectral y la Mano de Fin, el modo de combate se llama Gunsliger, la mano espectral como su nombre indica es una mano gigante que controlas mediante los movimientos que hagas con la Claw Ruin, esta mano puede tocar y cojer cualquier objeto pero nada puede tocarla. Y la mano de Fin es una técnica en la que la temperatura de la Claw Ruin se eleva hasta un punto en el que puede fundir cualquier cosa al instante con solo tocarla** (el aspecto de la mano de fin es la de una mano con una textura volcanica) **.-**

-¿Y que es eso del Gunsliger?-

 **-El Gunsliger, un modo de combate que modifica la estructura interna corporal del usuario dándole más afinidad en las habilidades de disparo, presición y ataques a distáncia.-**

-Ya veo...-

 **-Ahora Issei quiero que entrenes las habilidades y poderes de la Claw Ruin hasta dominarlas perfectamente.-**

-De acuerdo, ayudame en esto hermano.-

-[Claro que si, vamos a darlo todo!]-

 _14 AÑOS Y 364 DÍAS DESPUÉS_

Pese a lo fácil que parecía al principio, al castaño le llevó casi 15 años dominar a la perfección las tácticas de la Claw Ruin. Actualmente el castaño se encuentra a un lado de su padre mirando la puesta de sol en la pradera del caos.

 **-Oye Isse.-** le dijó su padre iniciando una interesante conversación.

-¿Que pasa papa?-le respondió el castaño.

 **-¿Cuando eras un demonio oíste hablar de los familiares verdad?-** le preguntó el caótico.

-Si, una vez intentamos ir a conseguir uno para mi, sin embargo, no salió nada bien.-dijó el castaño recordando como acabo la busqueda de su familiar.

 **-Pues vas a ir a conseguir uno.-** le dijó su padre.

-¿Porque?-

 **-Te será útil en las batallas y te puede brindar apoyo cuando lo necesites, de hecho, ya tengo pensado que familiar vas a escoger.-**

-¿Y cual es?-

 **-Su nombre es Dragon Karma Chaos, Timat.-** le dijó el caótico.

-[¡NI DE COÑA!]-gritó Ddraig super alarmado.

-¿Que pasa hermano?¿Porque no?-

-[Timat es uno de los reyes dragones, la más fuerte para ser exactos. El problema es que me odia.]-

-¿Porque?¿Que le hiciste?-

-[No me acuerdo, pero si me acuerdo que me quiere ver muerto.]-dijó el dragón asustado.

 **-Bueno, la última palabra la tendrá Issei.-** dijó el caótico mirando a su hijo.

-[Vamos hermano no lo hagas, porfavor.]-suplicó Ddraig.

-¡Lo haré!-dijo el castaño.

-[¡TRAIDOR!]-

-Lo siento hermano pero es una gran oportunidad, además, hace mucho que no visito el mundo humano ni el Inframundo y me gustaria estar ahí ni que fuera solo un par de minutos. ¿Ok?-

-[Esta bien, pero solo porque tienes razón]-

-Gracias hermano.-

 **-Bien, entonces prepararé el portal.-** dijo el caótico abriendo un portal delante de Issei. **-Buena suerte a ambos.-**

-Gracias, nos vemos papa.-se despidió Issei.

 _MUNDO DEMONÍACO. BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES_

El castaño recién acababa de llegar al bosque de los familiares, respiró un poco de aire y se dirigió en busca de Timat. Estuvo buscando alrededor de 2 horas hasta que se encontró con una pelea entre una criatura con cuerpo de ave bípeda y un dragón, que se encontraba un poco cansado, que parecia estar protegiendo un nido que estaba situado en una cueva detrás de él. Ante esto, el castaño no pudo hacer como si nada así que cargo 5 BOOSTS, preparó un puño devastador del dragón del apocalipsis y empezó a correr en dirección al la criatura ave.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-gritó mientras saltaba contra el ave.

-PUÑO DEVASTADOR DEL DRAGÓN DEL APOCALIPSIS-el golpe del castaño dio de lleno en la mandíbula de la criatura mandándola a volar bastante lejos.

-[¿Que crees que haces?, ¿Quien eres tu?]-preguntó el dragón detrás de Issei.

-Perdón por interponerme pero no me parecía bien dejarla sola teniendo en cuenta que está débil, además que parecía estar defendioendo esos huevos, debo suponer que son suyos dragón...-

-[Timat, dragona Timat.]-respondió la dragona ahora identificada como Timat.

-["Mierda"]-pensó Ddraig.

-¡¿Es usted la Caos karma dragon Timat?!-

-[Así es, ¿que pasa?]-

-Verás Timat, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, actual Sekiryuutei y me gustaría que fueras mi familiar.-

-[¡Hermano no debiste mencionarme!]-

-¿Porque?-

-[¡DDRAIG!]-dijó Timat furiosa mientras se levantaba y le lanzaba una gran llamarada al castaño.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamó el castaño esquibando el ataque.

-[¡Ddraig te atreves a hacer venir a uno de tus portadores a mí después de lo que hiciste!¡TE MATARÉ!-dijó Timat mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de ataques al castaño.

-Oye espera!-le decía Issei a Timat mientras seguía esquibando sus ataques, sin embargo está no paraba de atacarlo.

-[¡DDRAIG!]-gritaba Timat furiosa haciendo que el castaño se empezará a molestar.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó Issei.

El castaño se cubrió de una gran cantidad de aura carmesí y se abalanzó sobre Timat, la velocidad del castaño era tal que tumbó a Timat en el suelo y usó su fuerza para evitar que está se levantará.

-Calmate Porfavor-

-[¡NOOO SUÉLTAME!]-gritaba Timat.

-¡No me importan los lazos que tengas con Ddraig!-gritó Issei sorprendiendo a Timat, la cual dejó de moverse.

-[¿Que quieres decir?]-preguntó Timat.

-Cuando venia hacia aquí, Ddraig ya me advirtió que tu le tenías un gran odio hacia el, sin embargo, yo... ¡Decidí venir igualmente y por mi cuenta porque algo dentro de mi me decía que si no eras tu nadie más podria ser mi familiar!-gritó el castaño sorprendiendo a Timat la cual se ruborizó en gran medida.

-[¿En...Enserio?]-dijo Timat mirando al castaño ruborizada.

-Si... Timat vengo a pedirte que te conviertas en mi familiar no como el sekiryuutei sino como Hyoudou Issei.-dijo Issei dandole una gran sonrisa.

-[Entonces no tengo razones para negarme]-

Después de decir eso el cuerpo de Timat empezó a brillar, obligando al castaño a salir de encima de ella y cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el brillo cesó y el castaño abrió los ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa, frente a el ya no había un enorme dragón, sino una hermosa mujer de grandes pechos y pelo rubio vestida con una armadura de color violeta (imaginen a Shizuka Marikawa de Highschool od the dead con la armadura de princesa de Tohka de Date a Live (#ZUKULENTO XDXD)). La hermosa mujer (Timat) se acercó a Issei hasta estar justo delante de este y se apoyó en su pecho.

-[Cuide bien de mi Issei-sama]-dijó Timat sensualmente.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera ablar sus labios fueron tomados por los de Timat lo que sorprendió a Issei en gran medida. Timat intensificó el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello del castaño, lo que provocó que los instintos, más evolucionados, de dragón del castaño sé activarán. El castaño intensificó más el beso y se aferró más a Timat, tal fuel el enganche del castaño que ambos cayeron al suelo despertando al castaño que finalizó el beso.

-¡Lo siento!-dijó el castaño sonrojado

-[No se preocupe me gustó mucho, además...]-dijó Timat tocandose los labios sensualmente.

-¿Que pasa?-

-[La verdad es que hay un pequeño pago que mi amo debe aceptar cuando me obtiene como familiar.]-dijó Timat con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y cual es ese pago?-

-[Darme crías]-dijó Timat secamente.

-¿Eh -

-[El pago que usted acaba de aceptar al hacerme su familiar es el de darme crías fuertes Issei-sama.]-

-Acepto.-respondió el castaño sin pensarlo dos veces.

-[Eso fue una respuesta rápida]-

-¿Quien no quería tener niños y hacer el amor con una chica tan hermosa como tu?-

-[Issei-sama si sigue así va ha hacer que me sonroje.]-

-Lo siento.-dijó el castaño rascandose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Luego de eso el castaño izo a Timat su familiar y volvió a la Predera del caos para seguir entrenando.

 _21 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Issei por fin había terminado su entrenamiento de 101 años, después de obtener a Timat como familiar, Issei izó la última prueva para acabar su entrenamiento. Esta última prueva se trataba de un combate contra la Guardia Imperial, esta prueva consistia en combatir contra 100 ordas de soldados con un nivel comparable al de un demonio de classe alta. Al principio al castaño le costo mucho ya que combatir durante meses es algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado a combatir durante tanto tiempo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, él castaño luchaba más y más intensamente (los guardias son iguales a los de la segunda temporada de SAO cuando quieren rescatar a Asuna). Gracias a dicho entrenamiento el castaño logró ganar experiencia en combate con sus nuevos poderes.

 _FIN DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LOS 101 AÑOS_

Hoy era el último día del entrenamiento de los 101 años del castaño, Issei se encontraba a la orilla del pequeño lago de la pradera del caos mirando el orizonte con una expresión seria pero a la vez relajada.

 **-Lo has hecho muy bien Issei-** dijo Zekagengroos apareciendo detrás de Issei. **-Superaste todos los entrenamientos con éxito.**

-[Tiene razón hermano, lograste obtener un gran poder]-dijo Ddraig.

-Gracias, a los dos.-respondió Issei.

 **-Y bien, ¿que tienes pensado hacer ahora?-**

-Si solo hubieran pasado unos días habría dicho que volver y estar de nuevo con las demás, sigo queriendo hacer eso, sin embargo me gustaria ver primero como van las cosas por el mundo humano y el inframundo y aparecer después, ya sabes, hacer una gran entrada.-

 **-Ya veo.-**

-Sin embargo, lo primero que tengo que hacer es ablar con mis padres humanos y ver como quedan las cosas.-

-[Eso esta bien, vas madurando hermano]-

-Supongo que si.-dijo Issei mientras se levantaba.-Bueno, nos vemos después papa.-dijo mientras un portal aparecía delante de él.

 **-Hasta luego hijo.-** dijo el caótico viendo al castaño cruzar el portal para desaparecer segundos después.

 **FINAL CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero los estudios y el colegio son prioridad, pero no se preocupen porque últimamente me caen ideas como si lloviera y tengo pensado y escrito en sucio el capítulo 3 y 4, quizás tenga alguna remodelación pero no creo tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, solo tened paciencia.

Quieren que le añada algun otro poder a Issei? Dejadme la respuesta en los reviews.

Aqui os dejo el Harem de Issei:

-Rias

-Akeno

-Koneko

-Asia

-xen

-Rossweise

-Ravel

-Última El

-Tsubaki

-Momo

-Yura

-Kuroka

-Irina

-Ophis

-Gabriel

-Serafall

-Yasaka

-Kunou

-Reynare

-Grayfia

-Timat

-Yubelluna

-El Fay

-Seekvaira

-Kurumi (OC)

-Jenny (De Fairy Tail)

-Maria (OC)

-Cana (De Fairy Tail)

-También (OC)

-Yui (De to love ru)

-Lilith (De Trinity Seven)

-Mira (De Fairy Tail)

-Lala (De to love ru)

-Mio (De shinmai Maou Sin Testamento)

-Lucy (De Fairy Tail)

-Saya Takagi (De Highschool of the dead) (O vamos tenia que aparecer alguna de HSTD)

-Shizuka Marikawa (De Highschool of the dead)

POR CIERTO, LAS IMAGENES ESTARAN SUBIDAS A MI FACEBOOK EL MIERCOLES 21 DE OCTUBRE+LA IMAGEN DE TIMAT EN SU FORMA DRAGÓN.

AL PRINCIPIO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y LOS QUE SIGUEN TENDRAN LA FICHA CON LOS PODERES DE ISSEI.

BY MINA.


	3. AVISO

Lo siento muchisimo chicos pero esto no es un capitulo. Podria venir aqui y soltarles lo que otros autores hacen, decir que por alguna extraña razon no podra subir capitulos en un tiempo o que no lo pueden subir por X razon, pero la verdad estoy aqui para decirles unas cosas:

1-He tenido que reescribir el capitul porque hice calculos y vi que si la trama seguia de esta manera el FIC terminaria en unos 12 o 13 capitulos y mi idea no es esa, mi idea es llegar a muchos capitulos más, tantos como pueda, así que tendreis que esperar un poco más.

2-Las imagenes del capitulo anterior ya estan subidas a mi Facebook: Aiden Darkfire. Por lo que hace a la forma dragon de Tiamat no encontre nada así que os lo dejo a vuestra gran imaginación.

3-La señorita Shizuka(the Highschool of the dead) al final no estara en el Harem ya que como Tiamat es igual que ella no me gusta que haya dos chicas iguales o que se parezcan.

4-Apartir de ahora al principio de cada capitulo habra una breve ficha con los poderes que Issei posea en esos momentos.

5-La ropa que Issei llevara apartir de ahora y hasta que yo lo cambie sera la ropa de Delsin Rowe(de inFamous Second Son)

6-Puede que en los siguientes capitulos del FIC aparezcan unas pocas referencias al juego the inFamous Second Son, me acabo de ver una serie de gameplays del juego y me gusto muchisimo así que ya saben.

7-Uno de ustedes me dijo en los review que porque no hacia que Issei odiara a Rias y que Issei fuera un dios independiente en vez de un "sierviente" de Rias(creo que se llama Escarlatarol), un primer lugar quiero que sepais que Issei no va a amar más a una que a otra, amara a todas exactamente igual, por lo que no me parece mal que Rias este en su harem. Por lo que hace a lo segundo, Issei aun no es un dios ni mucho menos pero tampoco es un siervo de Rias ya que su cuerpo fue destruido, para ver como termina Issei tendran que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo.

AHORA LES DEJO LA FICHA DE ISSEI:

OBJETOS:

Engranaje Impulsado

Ruina Garra

ESPADAS:

Caótico Marian

Rayner

Ruina Absoluto

PODERES:

Dragonslayer del apocalipsis o SLAYER

Dragonforce o TITANFORCE

DE RUJUCHI *

*ESTE ES UN PODER QUE SE ME OLVIDO MENCIONAR. ESTE ES EL PODER NATURAL DE TODO CAÓTICO, CONSISTE EN QUE PODES CREAR UN EJERCITO DE CRIATURAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO Y RAZA ESO SI, TIENEN QUE SER TODOS DE LA MISMA RAZA. ISSEI CREO SU EJERCITO LLAMADO "LAS BÉSTIAS DE LAS RUINAS DE SANGRE" O RUJUCHI'S (UTILICE LAS PRIMERAS DOS LETRAS DE LAS PALABRAS RUIN=RUINA/ JURUI=BÉSTIAS Y CHI=SANGRE). (LA IMAGEN DE LOS RUJUICHI'S LLA ESTA SUBIDA A MI FACEBOOK: Aiden Darkfire)

Y ESO ES TODO, ME VOY A TRABAJAR EN EL CAPITULO 3

POR MINNA.


	4. LAS IDEAS YA LLEGAN

Hola chicos, lamento que esto no sea un nuevo capitulo pero os alegrará saber que ya llevo bastante del tercer capitulo (me gusta hacer capitulos largos), pero se me a ocurido una idea para el tema de reviews, preguntas y PM's. Resulta que tengo un canal en youtube (más exactamente 3, uno normal, uno de gameplays y otro de review y música) dedicado al anime y me gustaria saber si os gustaria que hiciera videos respondiendo a preguntas que me hagais en los reviews o por PM's ya que prefiero contestar a vuestras preguntas más en persona.

El canal se llama Aiden Darkfire.

¿QUEREIS QUE RESPONDA A VUESTRAS PREGUNTAS EN UN VIDEO?


	5. PROBLEMAS

Lamento deciros que esto no es un capitulo, la verdad tengo 4 serios problemas:

1- EL COLEGIO

2-LOS EXAMENES TRIMESTRALES

3-FALTA DE TIEMPO

4-ESTOY BLOQUEADO.

No se como continuar la história ya que no quiero hacer un tipico reencuentro entre Issei y sus compañeros. Seguire pensando y me pondre al 100% en el fanfic despues de los trimestrales (que terminan el 3 de diciembre).

*Porcierto, se aprueva la idea de responder sus reviews y PM por medio de mi canal de youtube AidenDarkfire*

NOS VEMOS


	6. Chapter 3

_**Simbología:**_

-Hola- Dialogo normal

-"Hola"- Comunicación mental, telepatia o pensamiento

\- **Hola** \- Zekagengroos

-[Hola]- Ddraig u otro ser de gran poder

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Aclarando dudas** **  
**

 **-POV DE RIAS-  
**

¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado, dias, semanas, meses, años,...? No quiero nada, comida, agua, dinero, fama... no quiero nada de eso, solo quiero que me lo devuelvan, lo quiero aquí, lo necesito para vivir, no quiero una vida sin él, lo quiero...¡ISSEEEEE!

 **-POV NORMAL-**

4 meses, ese era el tiempo que habia pasado desde que la guerra contra Samael terminó, pero el precio que se tuvo que pagar para conseguir-lo fue demasiado alto, el Sekiryuutei. Cuando la guerra termino el Maou Lucifer encargo a todas sus tropas buscar a Issei, sin embargo, no se ayó ningun rastro de su cuerpo. Los miembros del club del ocultismo resultaron ser los más afectados, en especial Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweise, Irina, Ravel y Kuroka. Al regresar al mundo humano todas ellas entraron en una enorme depresión, no comian, no dormian, no hablaban, se mantenian en sus cuartos y solo lloraban.

Lo que ninguna de ellas se dió cuenta es de la apertura de un pequeño portal en el techo de la casa situada en frente de la mansión Hyoudo del cual salio un encapuchado que resultó ser Issei.

 **-POV DE ISSEI-**

Lo siento chicas, de verdad que me gustaria mucho saludarlas y decirles que estoy vivo pero solo esperen un poco más. La verdad voy a esperar a que mis padres se queden solos para poder hablar con ellos sobre mi verdadero padre y sobre lo que pasará a continuación.

 _ **"DOS DIAS DESPUÉS"**_

 **-POV NORMAL-  
**

Al dia siguiente Rias y las demás seguian igual de deprimidas, Rias estaba en la habitación de Issei llorando pero de repente un circulo mágico con el símbolo de los Gremory apareció y de el salió nada menos que el maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

-O...Onii-sama, ¿que pasa?-preguntó Rias mientras ligeras lagrimas seguian empapando su rostro.

-Rias... Se que no es un buen momento pero necesito la ayuda de tu equipo para una misión especial en el Inframundo.-contestó Lucifer.

-Lo siento... De verdad lo siento...-sijo Rias.

-No tienes que disculparte hermanita, se que es duro, incluso lo es para mi, Issei ya era como mi hermano pequeño y lo extraño, pero devemos ser fuertes Rias, a Issei no le gustaria veros a ti y a los demás así, le gustaria veros seguir adelante con la cabeza bien alta como él lo hacia-

-Isse...-

-No te rindas, Rias-dijo Sirzechs mientras se levantaba y le tendia la mano a su hermana.

-Onii-sama...-dijo Rias mientras le miraba.

-¿Que me dices Rias, me ayudan?-preguntó Sirzechs con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Onii-sama... Hi-dijo Rias mientras sugestaba la mano de su hermano con un poco más de animo.

Después de eso, Rias hablo con los demás y logro levantar un poco los animos de su equipo lo suficiente para ir al Inframundo.

-Bien, es mi oportunidad.-dijo Isse mientras saltaba del tejado y caia delante de la puerta de su casa.

El castaño llamó al timbre y segundos después fue recibido por su madre.

-Isse...-dijo su madre sorprendida.

-Volví Oka-san-dijo Isse con una sonrisa para después ser abrazado por su madre la cual lloraba de felicidad.

-Bienvenido-dijo la madre de Issei limpiandose las lagrimas de felicidad.

Después de entrar y repetir el mismo acto con el padre del castaño él junto a sus padres se sentaron en la sala de estar para aclarar las cosas.

-¿Donde estubiste todo este tiempo?-le preguntó Akeru(así se llamará el padre del castaño).

-¿Con un amigo?¿Te hiciste daño?¿Tienes fiebre?-le preguntaba nerviosa Amari(así se llamará la madre del castaño).

-Tranquilos estuve con Issei dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

-¿Donde aprendiste eso?-preguntó Akeru serio.

-Me lo dijo él, y también me explixó todo sobre vosotros.-dijo el castaño.

-Issei sentimos no habertelo contado antes pero...-dijo Amari tristemente al igual que Akeru.

-No os preocupeis no estoy enfadado, al contrario, Zekagengroos me explico todo y me gustaria daros las gracias por todo lo que habeis hecho por mi. Arigatou Oto-san, Oka-san.-dijo Issei inclinandose en señal de agradecimiento mientras sonreia.

-Isse...-dijo Amari con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, Zekagengroos me dijo que lo que pasara de ahora en adelante lo tendria que hablar con vosotros, así que...¿Que quereis hacer?-preguntó el castaño ya que no queria anclar a sus padres a él.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tu madre y yo habiamos pensado en ir ha hacer un viaje por todo el mundo ya que hay muchos lugares que aún no hemos visto. Ademas, viendo la gran cantidad de chicas que hay en esta casa de seguro quereis algo de intimidad, por cierto ¿has hablado ya con ellas?-preguntó Akeru.

-No aún no ya que tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de reencontrarme con ellas.-dijo el castño con una expresión seria.

-Entiendo, nosotros no diremos nada a nadie y cuando tu regreses con ellas nosotros nos iremos de viaje.-dijo Akeru recibiendo un sí de parte de Amari.

-Muchas gracias padres.-dijo Issei levantandose del sillon y llendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Amari.

-Si, como os e dicho tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y cuando antes las termine antes podre reencontrarme con las chicas.-dijo Issei mientras se despedia de sus padres.

-Adios hijo.-dijeron Akeru y Amari.

-Adios Oto-san, Oka-san.-dijo Isse desapareciendo al cruzar una grieta dimensional.

 **FINAL DEL CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Hola, se que es un capitulo corto respecto a los otros dosperó es lo unico que pude escribir ya sea por tiempo (Yo también tengo vacaciones), por problemas personales o por inspiración. Espero no tardarme mucho con los siguientes capitulos.

POR CIERTO, ¿CONOCEN ALGUN FIC INTERESANTE DE HOTD? Y OTRA COSA, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME AYUDARAN A CONTACTAR CON Zlesenger09 YA QUE TENGO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE DECIRLE CON RESPECTO A SU FIC DE HOTD, AYUDADME PORFAVOR ;)

Aqui os dejo el NUEVO harem de Issei:

-Rias

-Akeno

-Koneko

-Asia

-Xenovia

-Rossweise

-Ravel

-Tsubaki

-Momo

-Yura

-Kuroka

-Irina

-Ophis

-Gabriel

-Serafall

-Yasaka

-Kunou

-Reynare

-Grayfia

-Tiamat

-Yubelluna

-El Fay

-Seekvaira

-Kurumi (OC)

-Maria (OC)

-Cana (De Fairy Tail)

-También (OC)

-Mira (De Fairy Tail)

-Lala (De to love ru)

-Lucy (De Fairy Tail)

-Rei Miyamoto (De Highschool of the dead) (O vamos tenia que aparecer alguna de HSTD)

-Saeko Busujima (De Highschool of the dead)

-Saya Takagi (De Highschool of the dead)

-Shizuka Marikawa (De Highschool of the dead)

QUITE A ALGUNAS Y PUSE A OTRAS XDXDXDXD

NOS VEMOS!


End file.
